


And To My Listening Ears (Artwork for Journey Story Big Bang)

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Manip, Manipulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art for the multi-fandom <a href="http://journeystory.livejournal.com/">Journey Story Big Bang!</a></p><p>Daniel is walking along a 1920's road and hoping to pick up a ride. Lucky for him, Jack is looking for a passenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And To My Listening Ears (Artwork for Journey Story Big Bang)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And To My Listening Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648671) by [Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid). 



> I focused on the opening visual for the story. Finding the right historical photos to work with was, as always, an interesting challenge. :-D

[  
Click for fullsize](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/823058/823058_original.jpg)


End file.
